buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
ORBITAL LINE
ORBITAL LINE is the theme song of Buddy Complex: Coupling in Battlefield smartphone game series. The song is performed by Erika Masaki, which marks her debut as an artist. Track Listing Masaki wrote and performed both of the songs while Kai Gojō （Arte Refact） composed and arranged the first track. The coupling track is composed by Tsukasa Yatoki（Arte Refact） and arranged by fandelmale （Arte Refact）. #'ORBITAL LINE' #GATEWAY #'ORBITAL LINE' （off vocal） #GATEWAY （off vocal） Lyrics Romaji= Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! keep on trance sakebe true or false … kamawazu be ready mayotteru hima ha nai kiss and cry sagase passing lane kakenuke Mesame hajimeru YES/NO…You know? Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! Mienai sora no hate de tōku kawasu Kokoro unmei kaete yuku Shōdō… tataki tsukete hashiri dase kono te de kitto Kirisake, michibike sekai wo break! Tsuranuke kiseki no ORBIT LINE hitomi hirakeba asu he to tsunagatte yuku Kikoete iru yo mirai no kodō Furikire bokura no ORBIT LINE kizuna tomoshite (shinjite iru michi no saki made…) Tsukiru koto nai kibō, daite (Break Out!) come on now hashire DEAD or ALIVE… kamawazu no reason tamerai nagesutete beating heart kizame chasing mind sagashite Tsukami hajimeru TRUE/LIE …it's all right! Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! Kako to mirai musubi tsukete kaku sequence unmei kasaneteku Kyōmei… butsuke atte hashiri dase jūryoku kette Tachi kire, habatake real wo break! Uchinuke kiseki no ORBIT LINE hoshi wo tadoreba tashika ni tsunagatte iru Hitori janai to shitte yuku kara Tobitate bokura no ORBIT LINE negai kazashite (mada mienai yami no mukō ni…) Sora no hazama de kokyū, kanjite… (Shoot Out!) Tsuranuke kiseki no ORBIT LINE hitomi hirakeba asu he to tsunagatte yuku Kikoete iru yo mirai no kodō Furikire bokura no ORBIT LINE kizuna tomoshite (shinjite iru michi no saki made…) Tsukiru koto nai kibō, daite "Meguri ai" gūzen demo futari nara kitto Koete iku doko made mo… sora wo kakeyō―― (Get Out!) |-| Kanji= Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! keep on trance叫べ true or false …カマワズ be ready 迷ってる暇はない kiss and cry 探せ passing lane 駆け抜け 目醒めハジメル YES/NO…You know? Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! 見えない宙(そら)の果てで遠く 交わすココロ 運命変えてゆく 衝動…叩き付けて ハシリダセ この掌(て)できっと 切り裂け、導け セカイをbreak! 貫け奇跡のORBIT LINE 瞳ヒラケバ 明日(あす)へと繋がってゆく 聴こえているよ 未来の鼓動 振り切れ僕らのORBIT LINE 絆トモシテ(信じている未知の先まで…) 尽きるコト無い 希望、抱いて (Break Out!) come on now 疾(はし)れ DEAD or ALIVE…カマワズ no reason 躊躇い投げ捨てて beating heart 刻め chasing mind 捜して 掴みハジメル TRUE/LIE …it's all right! Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! 過去と未来結びつけて 描くシークエンス 運命重ねてく 共鳴…ぶつけ合って ハシリダセ 重力蹴って 断ち切れ、羽ばたけ リアルをbreak! 撃ち抜け奇跡のORBIT LINE 星をタドレバ 確かに繋がっている ヒトリじゃないと 理解(し)ってゆくから 飛び立て僕らのORBIT LINE 願いカザシテ (まだ見えない闇の向こうに…) 真空(そら)の狭間で 呼吸、感じて… (Shoot Out!) 貫け奇跡のORBIT LINE 瞳ヒラケバ 明日へと繋がってゆく 聴こえているの 未来の鼓動 振り切れ僕らのORBIT LINE 絆トモシテ(信じている未知の先まで…) 尽きるコト無い 希望、胸に "廻(めぐ)り逢(あ)い" 偶然でも 二人ならきっと 超えて往く どこまでも…宙(そら)を翔けよう―― (Get Out!) |-| English= Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! keep on trance and scream true or false … don't mind be ready there's no time to lost kiss and cry, look for it passing lane, go through it Awaken now YES/NO…You know? Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! Faraway, beyond the end of the unseen sky, our heart passed each other, and our fate changes We slammed by our urges, let's run away, I'm sure by these hands We could rip everything off, lead me and let's break the world! The orbit line penetrate through the miracle, when we open our eyes, we will lead by the future I could hear the beats of the future Shake our orbit line off, by our bonds (until beyond the unknown we believed of...) There won't be anything wasted, hold our hope dear (Break Out!) come on now and run away DEAD or ALIVE… don't mind no reason so throw away your hesitation beating heart, carve chasing mind, look for it Grasp it now TRUE/LIE …it's all right! Make your days! Flying your sky! Start your field! Lead the past and the future, in the sequence we drew, we shared the same fate Our resonances hit each other, run away, against the gravity Cut everything off, flap your wings, and break the reality! Our orbit line shoot through the miracle, if we trace the star, we are surely connected Because I know, I am not alone Our orbit line jumps and hold our wish (Beyond the darkness we still yet to see...) I could feel the breathe in the distant sky... (Shoot Out!) The orbit line penetrate through the miracle, when we open our eyes, we will lead by the future I could hear the beats of the future Shake our orbit line off, by our bonds (until beyond the unknown we believed of...) There won't be anything wasted, hold our hope dear "We always meet again," though it's a rare chance, if we're together I'm sure we will overcome everything... Soar through the sky―― (Get Out!) Videos ORBITAL LINE - Erica Masaki|Full song Navigation Category:Music Category:Buddy Complex: Coupling in Battlefield